


give me just a little bit

by ilyiad



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyiad/pseuds/ilyiad
Summary: Someone is stealing Seonghwa's cereal,	 and it's Seonghwa's roommate. Probably. Definitely.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	give me just a little bit

Seonghwa's 90% sure his roommate has been stealing his cereal. Okay, maybe 94%.

It would've been fine if Seonghwa actually got along with his roommate— No, that was wrong. It's not that they were mortal enemies or whatever, they just didn't _talk_ , like roommates usually do. Heck, he had no idea what Hongjoong even majored in. Something art-related, he's sure, but which one exactly… Well, Seonghwa's clueless. 

Back to the matter at hand: Hongjoong was definitely the one stealing Seonghwa's cereal and eating it in the middle of the night. Seonghwa knows, he can see crumbs of it on the floor sometimes, which just annoys him more than anything. 

And obviously, what other reason could there be for Seonghwa's cereal to keep decreasing every two nights or so? There was no other explanation for it, and there was no way he was entertaining Wooyoung's own theory. 

("Ghosts," Wooyoung said, in such a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Ghosts aren't real," Seonghwa replied, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Tell that to your Froot Loops-loving ghost roommate!" 

"It's rude to call Hongjoong a ghost, Youngie," San, Wooyoung's boyfriend, says from beside him, smiling at him so sappily, Seonghwa was sure his eyes were forming hearts. 

Seonghwa hates being single.)

It seemed like a confrontation was definitely out of question; Hongjoong barely stayed at their dorm room, going to classes and then God-knows-where until maybe 1 in the morning, but only to eat Seonghwa's cereal (maybe) and sleep. 

That was something else Seonghwa had a bone to pick with. Hongjoong always slept at ungodly hours until noon, since he only had afternoon classes. Or rather, Seonghwa thinks Hongjoong only has afternoon classes. _Was Hongjoong skipping his morning classes—_

Not that Seonghwa's worried or anything. Or maybe he is, but just as a roommate. He's pretty sure roommates are supposed to be a little concerned for each other, even if Hongjoong's never around often to do that. 

Seonghwa sometimes wondered if Hongjoong even ate. Besides his cereal (probably), he doesn't think he's ever seen his roommate eat. Maybe that's why he always ended up stealing Seonghwa's cereal, and—

_BANG._

The noise snaps Seonghwa out of his thoughts and back to where he was, on his side of the dorm room, sitting at the desk, staring absentmindedly at his laptop screen. He glances at the door cautiously, debating on whether he should go outside and check what the hell was going on, when it opens. 

Hongjoong peeks his head in, a sheepish expression on his face that honestly looked more like a grimace. He opens his mouth to say something, closes it, then opens and closes it again. 

Seonghwa looks at him in confusion. "Are you okay? What was that loud noise from outside?" 

Hongjoong laughs at that, (a sight Seonghwa wasn't expecting to see) and he grabs at his nape. "Uh, actually, that was me. It's a crate full of— Actually, I'll explain later. Are you busy? I was wondering if you could help me bring it inside."

Well, Seonghwa wasn't an asshole, so he nods and closes his laptop, rising from his desk chair, wincing internally when it squeaks. He follows Hongjoong outside, raising an eyebrow when he sees the large, wooden crate on the floor. He doesn't say anything, though, and helps his roommate carry it inside their dorm room. 

Hongjoong signals for him to put it down when they reach his side, and Seonghwa obliges with a soft grunt. 

"Thanks," Hongjoong says immediately, smiling brightly at him. Seonghwa thinks he should smile more often, then realizes Hongjoong probably _does_ smile a lot, it was Seonghwa who wasn't around to see it. He shakes his head and that particular thought away, not liking the way his heart had started beating faster at the thought of Hongjoong smiling at him. 

"So," he starts, looking at the crate with confusion. "What's in here, anyway?" 

"Clothes," Hongjoong replies, kneeling down to open the crate and revealing clothes, just like he said. "There's a thrift shop nearby that's about to close, and I know the owner, so I dropped by to grab some pieces."

Seonghwa tilts his head at him curiously. "What are they even for? You already have a lot of clothes, your closet doesn't even close anymore with the amount of clothes you have. Or maybe that's just because you never fold them," he adds as a joke, and figuratively pats himself on the back when Hongjoong laughs loudly instead of getting angry. 

"Yeah, that's definitely a problem," Hongjoong says, nodding his head in agreement as they both turn to look at said closet, which was open and spilling out clothes everywhere. "But these are for commissions, I reform clothes and shoes and bags for people. Sometimes for myself, too."

 _Holy shit,_ Seonghwa thinks, eyes wide. "That's so cool. I had no idea you could do that," he exclaims, as if it wasn't obvious enough already that this was news to him. 

Hongjoong only chuckles at his reaction, still going through the pile while Seonghwa remains standing with an amazed expression on his face. "I know, it's not something you'd expect from a music major—" ( _He was a music major? What?)_ "—to do, but it's just a hobby of mine. It's not a big deal, not really," he trails off, averting his gaze.

"I don't even have any talents like yours, so I'm definitely impressed," Seonghwa reassures him as he crouches down next to him. "I would definitely like to watch you reform something soon, if you don't mind."

Hongjoong shrugs at that, smiling brightly. "Yeah, why not? It's fun to work with other people around, that can be pretty inspiring. Anyway, have you eaten? I was thinking of ordering some pizza, we can share it—"

The sudden mention of food reminds Seonghwa of his earlier predicament and immediately blurts out his thoughts, cutting him off. "Have you been eating my cereal?" 

The redhead freezes at that, like a deer caught in the headlights. Seonghwa almost laughs at how guilty his roommate looks. "I can explain," he starts but Seonghwa interrupts him again. 

"It's fine, I'm not mad!" Seonghwa promises, chuckling softly. "It's nothing like that. Just confused, I guess, since you never told me. I wouldn't have minded, you know."

"I was planning on replacing it, I swear, but I kept forgetting," Hongjoong reasons out then trails off, smiling guiltily. "I'm sorry, I swear I'll buy some soon, so you don't run out."

Seonghwa nods his head, still amused. "Sure, if you insist. The next time you decide to eat some cereal at one in the morning, feel free to wake me up so I can keep you company."

For some reason, Hongjoong turns as red as his hair at that, and for some reason, the first thing that comes to mind is, _Cute._ Seonghwa smiles brightly at the sight of his roommate blushing, feeling proud. Seonghwa wasn't blind or oblivious, no matter how much San insisted on it. He knew his roommate was attractive, and being able to make him blush felt like an achievement. 

A cough brings him out of his thoughts. Seonghwa looks up and Hongjoong clears his throat again, avoiding the other's gaze as he reaches into his pocket for his phone. "So, pizza?" 

Seonghwa smiles, nodding again. "Sure! I'd love that, as long as it's pepperoni. Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't really know much about each other, so why don't we play 21 questions while we eat?" He suggests, smiling hopefully. 

Hongjoong looks up at that, and smiles shyly before nodding his head in agreement. "Sure, why not? That sounds great. It's about time we actually got to know each other being roommates and all. Yes, hello," he suddenly says into his phone and Seonghwa assumes the pizza place he had dialed picked up. 

Seonghwa watches him as he orders, feeling fond. He found himself looking forward to the days to come, with his newfound friendship with Hongjoong. With this new development, he was 90% sure he would end up crushing on his roommate. Okay, scratch that, maybe 100%, he thinks as he watches Hongjoong place their order so animatedly. 

Whether that _will_ end up happening anytime soon, Seonghwa decides to file that away for another day instead. Like Wooyoung likes to say, it's best to cross that bridge when you get there. For now, pizza with his devastatingly cute roommate was a good start. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you liked my entry for the last day of seongjoong week. it's not my best, honestly, but i'm still pretty satisfied with it. 
> 
> if you want to keep an eye out for any of my other stories in the future, follow me over on twitter (iovquill) for updates!


End file.
